Días de Bruma de Calor
by Zpye
Summary: One-shot: Dicen que todos llevan la maldición consigo mismos. Aquellas replicas de si mismo en sus versiones opuestas causan sus muertes….Y Cuddles….Lo descubrirá…Como esa pequeña rubia causa la muerte de su amiga Giggles.


Todos estaban reunidos rodeando al pequeño que trataba de salvar el cuerpo difunto de su mejor amiga, el cual. Parecía ya no reaccionar y no querer abrir esos ojos rosados que tanto apreciaba con locura y que tanto le gustaba contemplar.

¡Era verdad!

Aquella maldición se encontraba escondida detrás de los hombros de los habitantes que sufrían día a día, y él. Sería el único que podría conocer la verdad tras ese repetitivo sufrir de muertes sin sentidos. Él pequeño rubio lloraba y gritaba_._

_Aquel quince de agosto por las doce y media de la tarde, me desperté para admirar el buen clima que había estos días. Me prepare para ir al parque y estar con mi mejor amiga. Aquella peli-rosada que siempre me llamaba para tomar un helado a su lado._

_Los rayos del sol eran de alguna manera más fuertes que los días anteriores, y eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Ya lo sentía como algo normal. Mientras hablaba contigo de la manera más normal que se podía._

—"_**Pero, ¿sabes? No me gusta mucho el verano"—**_

_Mencionaste como si fuera algo doloroso, a pesar de que te gustaba los días brillantes. Además de tener en brazos a ese gatito color crema que habías llevado una vez a la escuela, por el día de la mascota._

_Nos fuimos encaminando normal como todos los días. No era de extrañar que el gato se escapara de tu agarre, siempre lo hacía. Ya me era de costumbre que se fuera por la esquina y tú fueras tras él…Yo solo me quede detrás de ti sin hacer nada más que observarte._

_Pero el semáforo cambio a un rojo tan repentino que daba miedo, justo cuando un camión apareció de la nada. Hizo que ese rojo compitiera con el de tu sangre. Me quede anonado por tal atrocidad. Fue como si ya hubiera visto su muerte un millón de veces pero esta era la primera vez._

_Me cubrí la boca y mi nariz del asco al oler como a sangre se mezclaba con tu perfume favorito además de que me iba acercando lentamente hacia ti, como si fuera la primera vez que viera tu muerte. Lo que quería era vomitar._

_De pronto vi a una pequeña rubia de pelo largo en frente mío se poso. Era como ver mi propia versión femenina. No lo podía creer. Era como un sueño, ¡no! Una pesadilla la cual quería despertar, una mentira más que nada. Pero su voz fue la que me llego a los odios._

— "_**Esto no es mentira"—**_

_Menciono con esa sonrisa que me caracterizaba pero a mí, me causaba terror extremo, solo escuchaba una cigarra a lo lejos, mientras te despedías con la mano aun con esa sonrisa. Y todo se puso negro de repente._

Una habitación con fondo negro lleno de relojes que se movían sin parar. Más solo uno marcaba por la una y media. Aquella pequeña rubia dio un salto pasando su mano sobre ese reloj, marcándolo con sangre.

_Desperté de la manera más normal por el ruido del tic tac de mi reloj, apuntaba más de las doce y media, aun escuchaba la molesta cigarra a lo lejos. No dude en ir al parque donde te encontrabas esperándome._

_Tú me recibiste con una sonrisa como era normal y yo te conté de mi sueño que había tenido. Todo lo que vi en ese momento. Tu tenias una cara de preocupación cuando caminábamos por el mismo lugar y tu gato escapo. Yo te agarre de la muñeca comentándote._

—"_**¿Y si nos vamos a casa ya?"—**_

_Me habías mirado con extrañeza pero aceptaste el hecho. No te solté de la mano ni un segundo y justo cuando pisamos la acera, varios habitantes se reunieron a nuestro alrededor. Pude escuchar la voz de Lumpy gritando desde arriba._

—"_**¡Cuidado!"—**_

_Al parecer estaba manejando unas barras de hierro que amenazaban con caer encima de mí, pero cayeron justo atravesando tu cuerpo frágil. Pude escuchar el grito aterrador de Flaky, que lo que me despertó del shock. De nuevo vi a esa pequeña rubia saltando a mi lado y alejándome de ti. Mientras todo se oscurecía y solo creí a verte visto sonreír._

Cuddles despertó de golpe de nuevo alarmado por la situación y sin detenerse a analizar como Giggles se encontraba de nuevo en el columpio esperándolo, él solo la tomo de la muñeca bruscamente.

Mientras corría para subir las escaleras de la casa de la peli-rosada, vio de nuevo aquella rubia que se encontraba a un lado. Para luego escuchar el grito de Giggles y mira como ella se había tropezado hasta caer y romperse la cabeza.

Parecía ser una pesadilla, varias muertes de ella pasaban a su vista en aquellos relojes de la pared. Varias cosas involucraban su muerte. Y Cuddles solo gritaba de la agonía que sentía al no poder salvarla de una vez.

—_He perdido el conocimiento incontables veces, a esta pequeña rubia. Este ciclo se ha repetido por décadas. Todas las muertes de aquel reloj, pasaban exactamente pasada por la una y media. Me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo, en este cliché de la historia, solo debe haber un final. Más allá de este verano que se repite, ha de existir…_

En esos momentos se encontraba en aquella habitación, mirando con ojos cansados aquella escena que vio por primera vez.

_De pronto, te aparte y salte a la carretera, en ese momento el camión me golpeo. Mi cuerpo destrozado y tus ojos eran como borrosos reflejos de la sangre esparcida, sentía como mi cuerpo perdía equilibrio y me deje caer al frio pavimento. Si esa pequeña rubia se hubiera reído con un_

—"**¡Te lo mereces!"—**

_La historia de verano habría sido normal, pero esto termina hoy, ya que en todas las muertes morí en el lugar de mi peli-rosada pero en esos momentos, parecía que vi como un chico peli-rosado apareció detrás de Giggles…_

Una habitación con fondo negro a diferencia de que varios relojes estaban rotos, aquel peli-rosado de mirada calmada rompió uno de los tantos rotos con su mano.

_Me desperté un catorce de agosto con varias lágrimas en mis ojos, murmure para mí misma un._

—"_**He vuelto a fallar"—**_

_Mientras cargaba un gato negro en mis brazos, vi de nuevo a ese peli-rosado darme la mano con una sonrisa ladina._

****Suenan tambores**  
¡Siiiii! ¡Volvió esta escritora floja! xD, Oksi,  
Bueno bueno, me perdi un año! Lo se! Pero ya estoy devuelta y con vacaciones… Sí, ¿saben que signifca?**

**¡QUE ENTRO HASTA AGOSTO!  
¿Saben que signifca?  
¡SEGUIR CON LAS HISTORIAS!**

No me den en mi madre :C Mis estudios me consumieron y valieron la pena e-é. Así que les diré…Quee… Mi laptop también esta mal. Tendré qe llevarla a arreglar, a sí que por eso tampoco pude seguir. Pero..¡Oigan! Tengo como 3 meses y medios de vacaciones así que….

**¡ZPYE VUELVE CON TODO!  
¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!  
¡ADIOS!**


End file.
